Benutzer Diskussion:Link1205
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 08 * Archiv 09 __TOC__ Einen Kommentar hinzufügen * Kein Spam und Unsinn! * Immer Diskussions-Beiträge unterschreiben! Was ist jetzt mit dem Krankfried-Bild. Lädst du das nochmal hoch? Datei:Bowseranimation.gif EbrithilBowser Super Mario Bros.-Welten Hallo, du hast bereits am Zusammenfügen der Welten in Super Mario Bros. angefangen. Wieso machst du dort nicht weiter? Ach wenn du grad dabei bist kannst du die Bilder auch als Panorama-Bilder machen. Galaxy 2 Vorlage:Rennstrecke Hey wieso hast du die Vorlage:Rennstrecke gelöscht?!? Man könnte sagen: ICH HABE ZORN! Also was is mit der Galaxy 2 Re:Re:Vorlagee:Rennstrecke und wo? Galaxy 2 Danke, aber ich kann in den Tabellen nichts einfügen(also z.B. bei Schwierigkeitsgrad) Kannst du mir da helfen? Galaxy 2 Wiki-Sticker Hello again Ich finde die Wiki-Sticker ja toll, aber wenn man die ausstehenden fertig hat, kommen keine neuen. Wann wird das aktualisiert? Wird das überhaupt aktualisiert? Warum kann das nicht minütlich aktualisiert werden? Wenn nein, warunm nicht? Galaxy 2 Koopa Troopa Hi Link, hab mir das bei Diskussion Koopa Troopa angesehen. Außer MKDD! heißt Koopa in sämtlichen Spile-Anleitungen immer Koopa. Nur weil er in einem Spiel so heißt, heißt er noch lange nicht so. Im Super Mario Galaxy-Lösungsbuch und den Paper-Mario-Serien heißt er Koopa, der Orden aus Mario Party DS heißt Koopa-Orden, in Mario & Luigi Abenteuer Bowser heißt er Koopa-Trupp und nicht Koopa Troopa Trupp, in Super Mario World 2 heißt der rießige Boss Super Koopa und nicht Super-Koopa Troopa, die Trophäen aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl und Super Smash Bros. Mellee heißt er Koopa, in Mario Strikers Charged Football heißt er Koopa, in Mario Superstar Baseball heißt er ebenfalls so und in Mario Kart Wii heißt er Koopa. So, also bitte ich dich Koopa Troopa weiterzuleiten zu Koopa. -Galaxy 2 Artikel Mal ehrlich, so was brauchen wir doch nicht, oder? Es ist schließlich in Englisch und unbenutzt. Falls wir so was doch brauchen dann sollten wir sie wenigstens umformulieren.--Waluigi & Yoshi 09:04, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Re:Schreibweise So wie du es sagtest meinte ich es eigentlich. Ich konnte mich da nur schlecht äußern. Trotzdem danke für den Hinweis^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:03, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Neues Bearbeiten Hi, danke für deine Nachricht. Ich wollte dich fragen, wie kann ich Vorlagen (z.B:Vorlage:GalaxieInfobox bei Test-Surfen) bearbeiten beim neuen bearbeiten? --Galaxy 2 Re:Kontakt Tut mir leid da muss ich dich enttäuschen, denn etwas wie Facebook habe ich nicht. Du meinst ich solle meine Diskusion ins Archiv verschieben? Dass hatte ich eigentlich auch schon länger vor. Dazu müsste ich die Seite "Benutzer:Waluigi & Yoshi/Archiv" anlegen oder?--Waluigi & Yoshi 14:56, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin über das Angebot sehr erfreut, jedoch fehlt mir in letzter Zeit erstens die wirkliche Zeit überhaupt noch ins Internet zu gehen. Und zum anderem bin ich bereits bei einem anderen Chat angemeldet, wo ich leider aber auch nicht oft on gehe. Tut mir wirklich leid.--Waluigi & Yoshi 15:19, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Mario Bros und SMB Wann machst du mit den SMB-Welten weiter? Und warum wurden die Mario Bros. Phasen gelöscht?--The Collector Audienz 11:20, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Artikel bewerten Hallo, was hältst du von meinem Artikel zu Möbius aus Super Mario World 2 - Yoshis Island? --Drachenbauer Ich weiß auch nicht, worauf ich da verweisen soll... --Drachenbauer Name von Gegner? Hallo, bei Super Mario World 2 - Yoshis Island gibt es eine Sorte Gegner, die aussehen, als ob sich Wiggler verpuppt haben, und als Schmetterlinge geschlüpft sind. Sie haben Auch den gleichen Charakter wie die Wiggler (durch draufspringen rot werden und auf einen los stürmen) Wie heißen die eigendlich? --Drachenbauer Hallo, ich habe dazu eine Frage. Wo steht so etwas wie die deutschen Namen von Gegnern wie eben Flatter? In den Spielanleitungen findet man nur wenige Infos dazu und im Netz habe ich es auch nicht gefunden... Stefan86 13:38, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Fragen Hallo, ich habe gleich mehrere Fragen: 1. siehe oben 2. In welchem Format kann man Musikdateien hochladen? 3. Kategorein: Manche finde ich etwas verwirrend: Was ist z.B. der Unterschied zwischen einem Boss und einem Endgegner? Es ging ja nicht um dieses Vieh! :-) Es gibt also keine Seite mit deutschen Namen für die Gegner, auch keine offiziellen von Nintendo? Wo gibt es denn auf http://mariofans.de einen Player? Manche Artikel wie z.B. Bowser haben eine eigene Erkennungsmelodie im Spiel oder sie machen charakteristische Geräusche, z.B. die Lache von Krankfried. So etwas wäre eine nette Ergänzung und bringt das "Flair" von den Spielen rüber. :-) Ein Mini-Boss wäre praktisch ein Gegner, der nicht im letzten Level einer Jump'n'Run-Welt auftaucht, z.B. Börk Börk aus Yoshi's Island, stimmt's? Wenn das geändert wird, muss es auf jeden Fall jedem Bearbeiter hier mitgeteilt werden, damit nicht einer allein die Kategorien ändern muss. Der Begriff "Endgegner ist nämlich sehr, sehr häufig benutzt worden, mehr noch als Boss. Ach ja, vielen Dank für die schnelle Antwort! Stefan86 14:11, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:SMG2 Hallo Ich wollte nur einmal den Grund wissen, wieso du die Vorlage:SMG2 gelöscht hast. Wir haben uns bei der Farbgebung sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Auch bei der Suche der Gegner in den Trailern. Könnte man da die bitte wiederherstellen? Grüße Galaxy 2 Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Aber ich würde sagen, wenn wir die Vorlage in Schritten machen, ist es einfacher, als sie auf einmal zu machen. Grüße aus Salzburg Galaxy 2 Möbius-Text weg Wieso ist mein Text zu Möbius weg? --Drachenbauer shfg Text zu Schirm Perry Hallo, wie findest du meinen Artikel zum Schirm Perry im Spiel Super Princess Peach? und Hast du vielleicht die Darstellungen der Fähigkeiten, wie man sie sich in der Liste im Spiel anschauen kann als Animierte GIFs für die Tabelle? (beim Hangrempler ist bei der Ansicht im Spiel keine Bewegung zu sehen, da könntest du noch einen Hang ranzeichnen, damit man sieht, in welche richtung Peach rutscht) --Drachenbauer Hast du auch eine Grafik vom Spurtschirm? --Drachenbauer Bild für Prinzessin Peach Hallo, ich habe da ein kleines PNG-Bild von Prinzessin Peach aus dem Spiel Super Princess Peach und habe es hochgeladen aber es wird in der Galerie der Seite Prinzessin Peach nicht angezeigt, obwohl ich es genauso wie die anderen da eingegeben habe, was ist da los --Drachenbauer Es wird jetzt doch angezeigt, aber auf die größe der anderen gedehnt, und dadurch unscharf, weißt dun wie es in der Uriginalgöße dort angezeigt werden kann? --Drachenbauer Datei:Super-Princess-Peach-klein.png So besser? (klick aufs Bild) --Drachenbauer Und einige der anderen Bilder in der Galerie von Prinzessin Peach (von 3D-Spielen) sehen aber auch wie direkt aus dem Spiel aus... --Drachenbauer Admin Hallo Ich (Wir) will (wollen) fragen, wie man Admin rechte bekommt. Da wir jetzt schon 3.000 Beiträge haben und uns schon etwas mit der Wiki-Syntax aus. Wir machen jetzt keine Forderung daraus, aber man darf ja fragen, wie man die Administratoren-Rechte bekommt. Grüße von Vinc und Alex Galaxy_2 80px Babel Österreich Hallo Ich habe gerade die Vorlage Babel Österreich erstellt. Das Bild hab ich hochgeladen, den Text hinzugefügt und die Seite gespeichert. Jetzt wollte ich diese Vorlage ins Profil einfügen. aber es wird einfach nur der Name der Vorlage rot angezeigt. Vielleicht muss ja die Babel irgendwie noch bearbeitet werden, aber das weiß ich noch nicht. Vielleicht kannst du mir da behilflich sein. Grüße Alex von Galaxy_2 80px Schreiben Ich möchte gerne jemandem persönliche Nachrichten schreiben aber ich weis nicht wie das geht Ich möchte gerne unterschreiben aber bei mir kommt das immer so raus: Yoshi99 Hallo Kannst du mir wenigstens die Bilder der gelöscht SMB & Mario Bros. Levels geben, da du die eh niemals machst?--The Collector Audienz 22:12, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wiki-Logo Sollten wir nicht ein anderes Wiki-Logo nehmen? Das jetztige passt überhaupt nicht gut, es zeigt schließlich nur Mario, Peach und Bowser. Der Vorgänger gefällt mir da eher besser, der zeigt schließlich auch Luigi und Yoshi. Ferner sieht die Aufstellung dort besser aus. Also, was meinst du?--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:17, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Das wäre perfekt! Könntest du das erledigen? Mit dem Forum kenne ich mich nämlich nicht so gut aus.--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:56, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Du musst dir keine Hoffnungen machen, den dieser tolle Admin ignoriert alles, was man ihm sagt. Ist leider so.--The Collector Audienz 21:42, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich versteh nicht was du meinst. Link1205 hat sich schon um das gekümmert um was ich ihn gebeten habe.--Waluigi & Yoshi 21:47, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC)